Dragon Ball: The Four Elements
Dragon Ball: The Four Elements''' is a crossover of the 'Dragon Ball' series and the 'Avatar, the Last Airbender' series'' A Falling Star The setting sun turned the landscape of wheat fields and brush into a golden orange. A farmer stood in his field, finishing up the last of his reaping before going back to his barn for the night. He tied the last bundle up and loaded it onto the wheel barrel attached to his ostrich horse when suddenly, a large streak of light crossed the sky. "What's that? It's way too early to be the comet, was it a dragon?" the confused farmer asked himself. However, the flying object was neither a comet nor a dragon, it was something else altogether. The object fell through the sky, becoming uncomfortably close to the horizon, when- '''''BOOM!!! With a huge crash and explosion, the object made impact upon the Earth. Terrified, the farmer's ostrich horse ran off, leaving a startled farmer alone, clutching his scythe. "A meteor?! Dammit, it's setting fire to my fields!" the farmer exclaimed. He ran to the site of the impact, less than a mile away from where he had just stood. Once he arrived, he expected to see a raging fire surrounding a pit with a meteorite inside. What he hadn't expected to see was the fire quelched and a round, metal sphere with a glass circle in the middle sitting at the bottom of the pit. "This is no meteor," muttered the farmer, bewildered. Then, adding to his raising alarm, the sphere began to open up. A long compartment opened up slowly, revealing a baby. The baby had pale skin and short, black, spiky hair. Yet the most alarming feature of the baby was a brown tail, similar to that of a hog monkey, coming from his behind. "A baby? Where did it come from?" the farmer asked. The baby slowly opened it's eyes and began to cry. "Well, it's alive. I guess I should... help it," said the farmer. He began to walk slowly down the crater, until he tripped and rolled straight into the sphere. He pulled himself up and found himself face to face with the baby. Realizing it was no longer alone, the baby stopped crying and looked at the farmer. "Hello there, little one! What's a little baby doing in a fallen star, now?" asked the farmer in a coaxing voice. He reached out slowly and lifted the baby up into the air. "I wonder, now what should I call you? Let's see, how about Lee? Lee's a fitting name, there's a million Lee's," said the farmer. He took the baby into his arms in a cradling fashion and climbed out of the crater. The sun had now set, revealing a brilliant carpet of stars and a bright crescent moon. Nearly an hour later, the farmer finally returned to his barn, the baby in his arms. He was met by a worried wife. "What took so long, Hans? And where did the baby come from?" asked the farmer's wife. "I was just finishing up when this ball came flying out of the sky and crashed into the field! I found this baby inside the ball. Can we keep him, Marge?" asked Hans, the farmer. "A baby from the sky? It could be a spirit, reincarnated! This could be terrible news!" Marge exclaimed. "And if it is from the Spirit World, and we leave him to die, won't that even be worse? Think about it, Marge. Plus, Zhu always wanted a brother," Hans said. "I guess we can have him, unless something... weird ever happens," Marge said, reluctantly. ---- Lee grew up into a fine, responsible 12 year old boy under his adoptive family: his father Hans, his mother Marge, and his sixteen-year-old sister Zhu. He had good morals and worked as a farmhand for his father. He never caused too much trouble, and always went to bed before the moon rose in the sky. One day, father Hans brought news to his young son Lee. "Pack your bags, son, we're taking a trip to the capital!" Hans called out to his son as he came back to their barn from a trip to the nearby town. "Wait, the capital capital? As in Ba Sing Se?" exclaimed Lee as he stood up from his unfinished dinner. "The one and only! We've just got a bunch of orders. There's a famine about and Ba Sing Se needs more food to support her citizens. We leave first thing in the morning tomorrow," said Hans. Lee was excited. It was rare that he'd ever leave the farm, even if only to go to a small, nearby town. But the capital in Ba Sing Se, that was nothing like he had ever seen. He couldn't imagine that many people in one place. The whole idea seemed so foreign and exciting to him. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Gozon Category:Crossover Category:Canon Dispute Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender